


Sweet Things Deserve Not So Sweet Moments

by SweetheartsDie



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Brief Smut, I wrote this cause one of my friends told me to so enjoy you nerd, Juno is an idiot, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Peter loves his idiot though, Submissive Juno, dominant peter, non-descript blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetheartsDie/pseuds/SweetheartsDie
Summary: What’s the fun in going down without a fight? It took a very rare occurrence to get Juno to submit willingly, it normally only happened after a rough case when he knew drinking won’t be enough. What’s a better replacement for therapy than giving up control to a master criminal by the name of Peter Nureyev...
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Kudos: 26





	Sweet Things Deserve Not So Sweet Moments

Juno Steel was the type of bratty submissive that desperately tried to rile up his partner, with banter and arguing and the same petulant attitude he gave everyone else in his life, because he wanted to be put in his place but didn’t want to go willingly. After all, what’s the fun in going down without a fight? It took a very rare occurrence to get Juno to submit willingly, it normally only happened after a rough case when he knew drinking won’t be enough. What’s a better replacement for therapy than giving up control to a master criminal by the name of Peter Nureyev. Peter was the type of calm dominant who just let Juno go off in his bratty way until he gave in, then took the opening to give Juno what he needed. Peter was calm and calculated in his ways, each action planned to respond to Juno. They were matched to each other, always pushing the other limits and seeing where the lines lay.

Juno and Peter didn’t trust each other. At least, not truly. After all, it’s pretty hard to trust someone completely when you still don’t know the first thing about who they truly are, but like many things in the pairs life, no matter the lack of trust they cooperated on many levels. Moments like this one were what brought on the small bit of trust they did have. Peter pulled Juno into their apartment by the collar of his trench-coat, Juno laughing as he was pinned to the now shut door. Peter growled and pushed against the other harder, kissing him until their breath nearly ran out. Peter was the first to pull away from the kiss, one hand still holding Juno against the door and the other tangled in Juno’s thick curls, gently tugging throughout their kiss.

They were both panting for breath when Peter spoke. “Juno, my darling beautiful detective , if you’re not on your knees in ten seconds you will be regretting it. That is one promise you know I will fully hold you to.” Juno looked at Peter then sank to his knees slowly, as if he was trying to decide whether or not to follow the order. He opened his mouth to give a snarky remark but the look Peter gave him left no room for argument. Juno bowed his head and Peter gave an appreciative hum, running his fingers some more through the mop of curls. “Was that really so hard my beautiful love?”. Juno gave very little response, only an affirming hum and slight movement to lean into his touch.

Peter spoke again, “You know Juno, if you had simply behaved yourself you could have everything you wanted from me. Every kiss you crave and every touch you want, it all could have been yours. But you decided mouthing off was your best option, so now I’m going to make sure you don’t talk for awhile.” As threatening as it sounded, Juno knew what it meant and smiled a bit. Peter continued to run through Juno's hair with one hand, the other struggling to get his pants off. Damn looking good. Finally his pants came off enough for Juno to get the access he wanted. Juno nearly fell forward pressing reverent kisses to the thin strip of Peter’s thigh he could reach.

Peter yanked his head back by his hair, clicking his tongue. "Ah, ah, ah my pet, you've got to be more careful or you might ruin the pretty face of yours and no one wants that." Peter practically purred, letting up his grasp on Juno. Juno whined under his breath and kissed at his thigh again, kisses finally ending with Peters member down his throat. Peter muttered praise like a prayer and Juno practically melted under his words. He would never admit it but Juno loved being praised, feeling like he had done good for once and that his significant other was happy with him. Long moments of muttered praise and gasped commands resulted in Peter moaning loudly and thrusting down Juno's throat, finishing with more muttered praise and pulling out. Juno looked thoroughly wrecked by the time Peter could look him over, cheeks red and tear stained, drool slipping from his bruised lips. He was dazed and Peter gently helped him up and to the bedroom.

Peter carefully helped undressed Juno, muttering compliments and praise to the pliant detective. He reached to Juno's pants, offer clear in his motions and voice but Juno stopped him with a small smile and a motion to the bed. Peter understood. He got them both dressed down to a comfortable level and crawled into their bed, pulling Juno close to his chest. The detective hummed happily and muttered a quiet 'thank you' before he dozed off into peaceful sleep under the warmth of the soft blankets and his partner. Peter pressed one last kiss to Juno's forehead before he dozed off aswell. The two slept soundly, legs intertwined and bodies pressed close as if even when dreaming they still feared they would lose the other


End file.
